minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Herobrian
Autoři Poznámka: Hey guys!!! This is Willzombie and this can be edited by anyone that wants to write a sighting like Herobrine, Null, Entity 303, Green Steve etc. If you muck around, I will report to the admins in control. Sighting 1 - April 1st, 2017 (Willzombie) I didn't last very long on April fools day on my Xbox One. I was building a giant house out of gold when I saw a figure sanding inside it, I recognized it. It was Herobrine but wearing a Orange top instead of a blue top. I stood there, looking at him, wondering what he was thinking. Suddenly he blew up, destroying me and everything around my golden house which was also destroyed. My game crashed so I logged back on but my world was corrupted and Herobrian was gone! Sighting 2 - August 22nd, 2017 (ThunderBreaking) The Diaries of Herobrian: Day 1: Something is defiantly wrong with my world. I could not believe to find my house on fire, burning to a crisp! Hopefully I can find more soon! Day 2: Right, now I need to seriously do something! I entered my world to find that everything had blown up, then the world deleted itself! Day 3: I tried to forget what had happened by creating a new world and starting again. Day 7: Nothing happened until today! I came out of my house to see a figure in the distance. It was Herobrine but with an orange shirt. Suddenly, the player vanished and out of no-where I blew up. Then like last time the world deleted itself! Day 8: I sat there, wondering what had happened yesterday, when I decided to research the entity I spotted. I searched up: 'Orange Herobrine' and I got quite a few results. Most of them were nothing but rubbish, but on of them had something interesting. It said that Herobrine was claimed to be removed but he and Notch had a brother that was still in the game, though Notch said that was impossible. Then there was this picture: Soon it all made sense. This orange Herobrine dude was Notch's brother that he never meets, explaining why Notch thinks that this entity doesn't exist! Sighting 3 - 30th March, 2018 (CptChuck07) I had just went into my Xbox 360 creative world. I built a nether portal and went through it to see an End Stone tower. I went up it to see if it was a random structure my brothers had built, but at the top was a Herobrine-like entity with an orange shirt. He managed to kill me, even though I was in Creative Mode. When I respawned my mansion build was destroyed and then my Xbox turned itself off! When I turned it back on, I loaded up Minecraft Xbox 360 to find my world had been deleted! I wanted to find out who this creature was. When I searched "Orange Herobrine" on Bing, I only found results that seemed to be just the regular old Herobrine. But I found something interesting... Tucked away in Jeb's twitter was a tweet that said the following... "Hjälp! Jag är inte Herobrine. Jag är Herobrian. Jag behöver hjälp! Men jag kan bara få din uppmärksamhet genom att förstöra dina byggnader. Du måste hjälpa mig! - Herobrian" It was weird, I tried to investigate the replies to see if Herobrine, Entity 303/404 or yraniB had replied to the tweet. But when I clicked the tweet, it 404'd. The only way I could show you the message was viewing it on my laptop. When I translated it, because I thought of doing so, I got this... "Help! I'm not Herobrine. I'm Herobrian. I need help! But I can only get your attention by destroying your buildings. You have to help me! - Herobrian" I can only assume he needs our help... Stay on the lookout for this Herobrian. Sighting 4 - ????? (User) ????? Sighting 5 - April 1st, 5th, 2019 (GeekNerdMan5000) Jednou jsem šel hrát Minecraft: Xbox Edition. Když jsem zapnul hru, všiml jsem si první z dlouhých řad podivných věcí. Logo minecraft bylo nahrazeno tímto černým velkým (hodně velkým) textem: Hjälp! Jag är inte Herobrine. Jag är Herobrian. Jag behöver hjälp! Men jag kan bara få din uppmärksamhet genom att förstöra dina byggnader. Du måste hjälpa mig! - Herobrian I opened my first MC world. I had a big palace and town there. And something happened that I didn't expect. Lightning struck my wooden manor and when I reached the place and put out a small fire I found two signs with links. First link here: And the second on Jeb's tweet: Hjälp! Jag är inte Herobrine. Jag är Herobrian. Jag behöver hjälp! Men jag kan bara få din uppmärksamhet genom att förstöra dina byggnader. Du måste hjälpa mig! - Herobrian The post date was 30th March, 2018. I put this phrase in the translator. This came out: Help! I'm not Herobrine. I'm Herobrian. I need help! But I can only get your attention by destroying your buildings. You have to help me! - Herobrian This was really weird. Who is Herobrian? That's what I remembered: today is April 1! That some April joke? But the post date was 30th March, 2018. Well, I'm going to play MC. I was in my world. No offer. I was just there. In that, all my buildings were demolished, and Herobrine appeared with a orange t-shirt and my Xbox sparkled and burned. Four days have since the Xbox burned down. I bought Minecraft: Java Edition and created a new world set to survival mode. There was hit me. The was it something behind me. Its sign. JAG ÄR HEROBRIAN. There was written. JAG BEHÖVER HJÄLP. It went on. SNÄLLA HJÄLP. "I don't know Swedish." I said funny. "Ok...." someone said I didn't see. "What the hell?!" "I'm Herobrian. I need your help. And don't worry, I'm not Herobrine, I'm Herobrian: Herobrian." "Ok ... What do you need?" "As I said - your help. MNGAOC will get me." "What is MNGAOC?" "What is MNGAOC? Mojang Non Game Added Objects Clearer. This is MNGAOC." In front of me appeared Herobrine with an orange t-shirt. Sighting 6 - April 10th, 2019 (Kelzod) I had heard about Herobrian after my brother told me about it. He said he saw it himself. I just laughed it off and patted his head. It reminded me of when i used to play Minecraft myself, so i decided to play some. Immediately when i joined my world, i could tell something was very off. All the wood on the trees had been turned to stone, the leaves on the trees had been turned into gold blocks. I freaked a little out, but being the curious person i am, i investigated a little. The more and more i walked around, the weirder it got. Then i saw something in chat. : "Hallo?" "wtf" I tried turning around in the game, but it wouldn't allow me to move. : "Jag behöver hjälp" : "who the fuck are u" : "Jag är Brian, och jag behöver hjälp." I started to get the idea that my brother was pranking me. "Bro!" I yelled up the stairs "Stop pranking me dude, it's freaky." I went up to my brothers room, but no one was there. I went down to the computer again, but on the screen was a steve. But it wasn't just a normal steve skin. It had white eyes, and... An orange shirt. "Namnet är Herobrian. Och du behöver hjälpa mig." Sighting 7 - April 10th, 2019 (GeekNerdMan5000) Five days have passed since Herobrian contacted me. He is not evil, he just needs help and we are the only ones who can do it. He is followed by a new mob called MNGAOC, which is supposed to destroy mobs who are not added by Mojang. How did he get there? Brian and his brother, known as Herobrine, were Notch's half-brothers who never knew him but knew about him. His brother become Herobrine and he Herobrian. And MNGAOC wants to destroy him. I learned that from him. Sighting 8 - April 17, 2019 (An Enderman) I decided to find a mansion for the loot and for an house to settle in, I could not find one but I did find an illager patrol, the illagers were running from something, I did not know what so I decided to investigate what was going on, I saw a familiar entity chasing after the illagers. I soon realized that the entity was Herobrian. He soon detected me and decided to chase me down. I quickly drank a potion of swiftness. I soon lost him. I went to see where I was on my map. I realized that I was out of the map I made another one but the map crumbled. I soon ran into two igloos, they were used by someone, I noticed a chest in one of the igloos were holding a chest next to the bed. I opened it up to find a set of iron armor that was renamed by a user named ENDER. I soon spotted a jungle. I ran to the jungle to find chorus plants growing in the forest and there were enderman and phantoms within the perimeter of the biome. Soon an entity came out of the forest, more entities came out of the forest. It was ENDER and his clan. He was corrupted by the Ender Dragon after defeat. I soon turned around to greet Herobrine, Herobrian, and MNGAOC. ENDER soon spotted the trio, in seconds endermen, endermites, and phantoms charged at the trio. Ender and his acolytes soon joined the fight. I took advantage of the crossfire and made a run for it. Both ENDER and his Acolytes were invincible and the forest had endermen, endermites, and phantom spawners. Herobrian, Herobrine, and MNGAOG were impervious to all forms of attacks. I ran back to my home to never go to the Ender forest again. Sighting 9 - October 14, 2019 (X-Inbox) I always believed that Herobrian was just another fake and made up creepypasta until this morning. I play a lot of Minecraft, helping me feel great. But this time, the music was sounding a bit like it was distant. As I kept moving north, the music got louder. Then, I heard chuckles. After the chuckles, a voice said "Herobrine is gone." After that, I saw lightning and there was an explosion. I saw before me Herobrine, but in an orange shirt. They chatted, "playtime no more." We fought with swords until I got hit and the entire console just shut off. A day I will not forget. 10nth Sighting - November 6, 2019 (Henriot5) Tales, rumors, cliche's. Browsing the internet's Minecraft Creepypasta Wiki. Then I saw a single page. This one little page that caught my attention. Herobrian. A Herobrine, wearing a different shirt. Then I remembered, something that I wanted to get rid of in my head. It happened around two weeks ago. I had just built my house, and had just begun mining, when, I SAW A FREAKING CrOSS. IT WAS TOO ScARY. I laughed my head off, as I thought about that in my head. I placed a sign near it, writing a swear word, and an arrow pointing at the cross. I had just got back from mining of 3 hours. I passed the cross, but there was no cross anymore. And my sign was gone. There was another one. "No one will say a thing." Everything then went black. Category:Herobrine Category:Creepypasta Category:Willzombie Category:Entities Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Notch Category:Herobrian Category:Enderman Category:Xbox Minecraft Category:Minecraft Pocket Edition Category:Cliche